


Gold

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, Original Character(s), Other, adventure fantasy, magic hypnosis, naga oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A treasure hunter sets off in search of gold, but they find so much more than they could have ever imagined.A commission I did for scales-and-spirals on Tumblr with their gorgeous OC Cairn. Shoot me a message on Tumblr if you're interested in requesting something/commissioning me <3





	Gold

The tunnel was deep and damp, lit only by Ren’s flickering torchlight. The treasure hunter had spent days just getting to the place, and years before researching how to get here. They had been wandering through the cavern for a good two hours, trying not to feel the onset of claustrophobia or panic set in. They had to keep reminding themselves that this would all be worth it in the end. As they trekked on, wiping sweat from their brow, they noticed something strange. Instead of growing damper and darker, the tunnel was becoming warmer and- was that a light ahead? Ren frowned and pulled a small dagger from its holster on their waist. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here. No one had even been to the cave in a century, and that was just to document the entrance. As the hunter rounded a curve in the tunnel, they let out a soft gasp.

The walls of the tunnel opened into a huge room, the floor of which being littered with mounds of treasure. Gold coins, jewelry, marble statues, textiles. There were cushions and rugs, gemstones, a massive bed that Ren thought would go handsomely in the master suite of a mansion. Incredible. It almost hurt to look at it all. Ren grinned and stepped over the threshold where tunnel met gold. This was what they had came here for, what the past three years of intense research had been about. There was too much to carry, of course. It would take weeks to get it out of the cave, transport it back to the village, fly back home… A million questions were rushing through Ren’s mind as they began to wander around the room, picking up intricate gold figures and running fingers over the coins. They were so preoccupied they didn’t quite notice the movement at the edge of the room.

The concern about who might have lit the torches all but melted away as their head filled with fantasies of the days to come.

“Enjoying yourself?” The voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing about the chamber strangely. Ren straightened up and gripped the knife tightly, spinning around. But there was no one there.

“Who’s there?” They gritted their teeth, brandishing the weapon as threateningly as they could. A low, warm laugh bounced off of the walls and Ren spun again, confused.

“This is my home. I should be the one asking who you are” Ren could hear the sound of movement over the coins, but the person was just always out of their line of sight.

“Liar. This place is abandoned. The gold here is as good as mine as it is yours.” Another laugh that, while frustrating in the face of Ren’s attempts to be threatening, was just very… pleasant to listen to. Their grip on the knife handle loosened just slightly, brow furrowing as they continue to look around the room.

“Abandoned? Now who told you that?” The voice sounded like it was getting closer. Ren backed up quickly, stumbling over the figurines and the chests until their back was flush against the stone wall. The torch in one hand, a knife in the other. It was rather cute.

“Stay back! I- I’m warning you. I found this place, I- I deserve at least some of the gold here. You can take your share and I’ll take mine, but just don’t-“

“Don’t what?” Ren thought they spotted a bit of movement then and whipped their head to the left. “Whoever told you this place was empty was sorely mistaken, pet.” The voice was soft and warm and still echoing, bouncing around the room. “You’ve come in search of my gold. Why?”

Why? What kind of question was that? Wasn’t the answer obvious?

“Well, I need it to-“

“You need it?” Ren whipped their head to the side, trying to catch sight of the source once again. But once they came back to look at the center of the room, they found it at last. A man, inches away. Ren froze, unable to comprehend how he had snuck up on them. They opened their mouth to scream and then just… stopped. There was something in the man’s eyes that was just completely disarming, but Ren couldn’t quite place it. He was beautiful. The thought that it was strange to be seeing a beautiful, dark-skinned man with pretty, bright eyes in the middle of an abandoned cave melted away into nothing.

“I, uh…” They blinked and felt something warm press against their legs as the man drew a little closer. Questions died on their lips, fading to nothing.

“I find it very hard to believe anyone needs riches of quite this stature,” the man said, tilting his head to the side. “It’s more than you could ever hope to spend in your mortal life.”

“M- Mortal?” Ren’s eyes widened and they quickly looked down at their legs. That’s when it finally sank in. This wasn’t another treasure hunter who had stumbled upon the cave. This was a habitant, and an inhuman one at that. The pleasant, warm sensation working its way up their calves was a tail, long and brown and flecked with gold. And this was just the tip of it. How much more of the length was buried under the mounds of treasure surrounding them? Ren was panicking, breath quickening as their mind tried to make sense of the situation.

But then a slender finger came up beneath their chin, and their eyes went back to the creature. Naga was the word, wasn’t it? The pedantics were losing importance though as their gaze locked with his once again. Ren blinked slowly, and he smiled, displaying two rows of perfect, yet inhumanly sharp teeth.

“Now there’s no need for that,” he purred. “No need to panic. I’m sorry to have given you ssssuch a fright. But it’s been so long since anyone found this place. Relax now human, I’m not going to hurt you.” The more Ren listened, the more they relaxed. There was something so very interesting about his eyes that the tail, slowly binding their legs together, trapping them in a python’s grip, brought no more panic. The naga smiled a little wider. “You’re very clever, I’m sure, to have found yourself here. How long did it take you?”

“I… three years of research, four days in the jungle walking from the town.” It was easy to answer, Ren found, despite the strange heaviness settling over their body. Easy to tell the truth as well.

“Very impressive,” he cooed. “And you’ve come here for the gold. My gold.” Ren’s cheeks flushed at that, feeling ashamed, though they didn’t quite know why. It was something in his tone. It was, after all, his gold. They were the intruder here.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here, um… sorry, I don’t know your name.” The naga smiled and moved a few paces back, idly picking up a shiny gold bauble on a chain and playing with it as he watched the hunter.

“You may call me Cairn. What is yours?”

“Ren,” they replied easily.

“Ren,” the naga repeated, as if tasting it on his forked tongue. It sounded nice in his mouth. Ren found they wanted to hear it again. “Now, I’m not offended, little one. Not in the least, I mean, it’s natural for humans to seek wealth. Such has been the case for centuries. But you’ve come into my home all wrong, Ren, with completely the wrong attitude. You don’t need to take the gold from me, I would gladly give it to you. I can give you all the gold you could ever desire.” Ren blinked, struggling just slightly to understand the offer.

“You would… give me your gold?” Ren asked slowly.

“Of course. All you could want and more.” Cairn ran his tongue over his lips, still smiling, still ever charming. “Once you drop your knife and agree to let me give you my gold, we can begin. We can drop these hostile pretenses and get to far more pleasurable things. You’ll get what you want, and I will have helped you. Does this sound amenable to you, Ren?” The hunter thought for a moment. He would let them leave. He would give them the gold. That was everything they wanted. They nodded and let their hand relax completely, the knife falling to the ground against the coins.

“Yes, Cairn. That sounds good.”

The torch, still alight, was extinguished with a wave of the naga’s hand, making the space where Ren stood a little darker. Darker except for Cairn’s eyes, which were getting brighter… brighter. Swirling and pulsing rings of gold and yellow and orange. Ren’s eyes widened and then the smoldering torch fell as well. The naga’s tail wound its way up their waist, their torso, and squeezed gently.

“Let’s begin here then.” Cairn smiled and for a moment, Ren thought there was hunger in his eyes. But that thought was washed away as they were drawn deep, deep into his gaze. “That’s it, little one. Look into my eyes. Such pretty, warm colours. Let them wash over you so pleasantly.” Ren nodded just slightly. His eyes were gorgeous. Gold. He was giving them gold. How generous of him. Ren tried to lean forward, to see better, but the coils held them in place. Cairn chuckled and came closer, running gentle fingers through their hair, watching their eyes light up, reflecting the smooth golden rings. Magic washed over Ren, forcing the tension from their shoulders and the thoughts from their head.

“Pretty,” they whispered, and Cairn laughed outright, amused.

“Mm, yes they are. So pretty. So pretty you’d like to look at them forever, wouldn’t you pet?” Ren nodded. Nothing in the world sounded better. “Mm, you’re such a pretty thing when you’re relaxed like this. It’s far too strenuous for you to think right now, Ren. Best to let me do that for you.” Another nod. They didn’t need to think. Not while looking so deep into those eyes.

“Stand up straight now.” The coils of Cairn’s tail dropped away, leaving Ren swaying in place. Cairn opened his arms, smiling, his pulsing eyes beckoning them forward. “I said I would give you all the gold your heart desires. And I will. All you need to do… is give yourself to me now. Give yourself over completely, and I will give you everything you could ever wish for. Come to me.”

There was the briefest moment of hesitation as distantly, Ren thought about the bragging rights of bringing home such immense wealth, rubbing it in the faces of all their colleagues. But the rest of the world was inconsequential, incomparable to the creature before them. The naga. The god. With such sweet eyes and sweeter voice, and hands that Ren wished desperately to hold them again. In the end, it was no choice at all. They chose the gold. The walked, blissful and smiling into his arms.

“Good pet,” he praised, and Ren relished in every touch, looking up into those warm eyes as his hands moved over their body. “Mine now.”

Their pants fell to the ground, shirt unbuttoned and tossed aside, undergarments wiggled out of easily until they stood, swaying and naked before the naga. Completely vulnerable. Completely hypnotized. Completely willing to serve.

“It’s been far too long since someone like you has come to me,” Cairn murmured, the tip of his tail wandering over Ren’s body, flicking between their legs, stroking down their spine. His hands wandered over their chest appreciatively. “How do you feel, Ren?”

“Wonderful,” Ren whispered, gazing up at him with adoration. How generous, they thought again, to give them so much gold. So much pleasure from just a glance. “Thank you, Cairn.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. But we aren’t done yet, I think.” The naga grins and bends down, scooping a few things from the floor. “I promised you gold, didn’t I? And gold you shall have.” He began to lay heavy chains around Ren’s neck. Gemstones and pendants hung, pressing deliciously against the skin of their chest. Ren wobbled slightly as their centre of gravity was thrown off, but the naga’s tail was there to catch them, to support them. A thick coil made its way between their legs, creating delicious friction as Cairn went about his work, adorning his new treasure with a soft hum.

“Such a pretty pet. And I will make you prettier yet.” Rings were next, two on each ring finger and one on each index. A chain… no, a collar, fastened flush against the skin of Ren’s neck. They let out a soft gasp, then smiled, sinking deeper into the coils that held them. Deeper into complete submission.

“This will hurt, little one,” Cairn warned softly. “So be sure to look deep into my eyes now.” Ren nodded obediently and Cairn took one of their ears in his fingers. There was a sharp pain as the end of a heavy gold hoop pierced the lobe. But before Ren could cry out, the pain was dulled by the sweet warmth of his swirling eyes. So they just smiled. “Very good, pet. Once more now.” Another prick, another pain, another sweet sinking feeling. Ren’s ears ached, but it was too hard to care. Cairn admired his work, his tail helping to stand the human up.

Ren was a sight to behold. Weighed down by jewels and chains, eyes glassy and hazy and gold, and the sweetest, most dreamy smile on their face. The naga nodded approvingly and beckoned them forward again. He gave a gentle tug on one of the chains around Ren’s neck, and they let out a soft moan.

“Oh, you are precious,” he hissed. “I’ve given you such lovely things Ren. Such pretty treasures. So much gold. But you have yet to thank me properly.” Properly. That was true. Ren nodded, their brow furrowing. Cairn smiled and tilted his head to the side. “The proper way to show your gratitude, your undying obedience, is with your mouth little one.”

Oh yes. Of course. Ren smiled once again, nodding.

“So why don’t you get on your knees now, and thank me for sharing my gold with you?”

So Ren did. They thanked him for the next several hours. And the years to come after that.


End file.
